


Such Great Heights

by Kamaro0917



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Is that a Euphemism?, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: A bet is a bet and Hermione is not one to back down from a challenge.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	Such Great Heights

“So, if my team wins, what do I get as a reward for my exceptional flying skills?”

“What would you like?”

Fleur made a show of being deep in thought as she walked, drumming her fingertips against her chin for added dramatic effect, “Ah, je sais! You will go on a ride on my broom…”

“You can’t be bloody serious!” Hermione balked, pausing mid step to glare at the blonde. She pointedly ignored Ginny’s not-so-subtle call out of “Is that a euphemism?” from somewhere behind them and the resulting guffaws from the rest of the nearby group.

“I would not joke about such things. I take quidditch very seriously. I am Captain for the Beauxbatons team, after all.” Fleur grinned and cocked her hip in challenge, her Firebolt slung casually over her shoulder.

“Fine, I’ll go for a ride on your broom.” Hermione glared at the other quidditch players and spectators who were howling with laughter and wolf whistling at them. “Do you bloody mind?!” she hissed at them as they passed on their way to the pitch. She waited until they were a distance away before turning her attention back to the French Chaser. “But let it be known that I will be breaking up with you if you crash us into a tree or something!”

“Ah, mon amour, I would never be so careless with such precious cargo.” Cerulean eyes danced excitedly, already swimming with ideas for later.

“And if you lose?”

“In the extremely unlikely event that we lose, then I demand kisses to soothe my bruised ego. But I might request those if I win for a job well done…”

“You are insufferable, you know that?” Hermione simply rolled her eyes and continued walking, glad that the others had walked a distance ahead and their conversation was finally more private.

“So you keep reminding me, but you love me all the same.” Fleur grinned and quickly caught up with her girlfriend in two long strides, snaking an arm around the Gryffindor’s waist. The bookworm hummed her assent and leaned into the touch, even if it made walking rather awkward.

“You do realize that this bet is skewed in your favor regardless of the outcome? Either way, you come out on top.”

“Well, I think you’ll agree that I’m always on top. And the way I see it, you benefit just as much as me!”

“How so?” Hermione shot her an unamused side glance.

“Well, regardless of the game’s outcome, you get to enjoy a romantic evening, too. I believe our kisses are mutually enjoyable, oui? Plus, you get the added benefit of being able to watch what promises to be a very exciting scrimmage, all the while having the chance to shamelessly ogle at me in my flying robes…” a well manicured eyebrow quirked suggestively.

“Oh, you are so bloody cocky!” Hermione chided, playfully swatting Fleur’s shoulder. Though she would never admit it out loud, Fleur had a point about the robes. She had definitely already snuck a peek or two at Fleur’s ass and she was not at all disappointed. The tight trousers accented her curves and the billowing powder blue and silver robes showed off her toned arms and athletic physique. And if she was being honest, she was looking forward to the game. Even though she had never developed a fondness for the wizarding sport, Fleur’s excitement was infectious and she was looking forward to watching her play. 

“Oy, Lovebirds! Put a lid on being gross and hurry up! We’ve got a match to play!” Ginny shouted from where the players were huddling. Even though she herself wasn’t participating, she wanted to be active and was helping the older students draw teams and positions.

“Alright, get out there and kick some ass, love.” Hermione leaned up to steal a chaste kiss from the taller girl before moving away with the youngest Weasley to find a spot in the already full stands. It seemed that the Weasley twins did a great job of advertising the unofficial match and everyone was eager to watch since the usual Quidditch season had been canceled in lieu of the Triwizard Tournament. It wasn’t every day that Harry Potter was facing off against Viktor Krum as opposing seekers, which was likely a big draw for most of the crowd.

Lee Jordan was at his usual post announcing the game. Once he had the list of the teams he started making the announcements. “As chasers for the gold team we have Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson, and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons. Stop staring fellas, word has it she’s taken by none other than Hogwarts’s very own Hermione Granger, that lucky little -” 

“JORDAN”

“Whoops, sorry, Professor. Ahem, right then… Beaters are none other than Gryffindor’s finest, Gred and Freorge Weasley! Antonin Lobanovsky of Durmstrang in defending the goals and last but certainly not least, Harry Potter as Seeker.”

Hermione grinned as she watched her girlfriend and best friend waving with their makeshift team mates, their outer robes temporarily transfigured to gold. She tuned out the roar of the crowd and Jordan’s announcement of the silver team members.

Fleur was right, it had been an incredibly exciting game to watch, even more than the usual inter-House matches. It lasted over an hour since both teams were equally matched. While the Hogwarts students were used to facing off against one another, the players from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang tossed into the mix added an interesting dynamic. There were clear differences between the three schools in terms of strategy and flying style. Like everything else, the Beauxbatons players were well disciplined and their movements graceful. It was like watching an aerial dance. The Durmstrang students were more about brawn and brute strength, which worked well because one was playing as a Keeper on Fleur’s team and the other a Beater for the silver team. Despite his fame and undeniable flying skills, Krum seemed to be more interested in playing to the crowd than playing the game, clearly the professional wasn’t taking this pick-up game seriously. It reminded her of his display at the World Cup and she rolled her eyes slightly at the memory. Gratefully, this distraction (or arrogance) allowed Harry to sneak in and snatch the Snitch and finally end the game.

“You should open your eyes, mon coeur.” Fleur’s voice was lost in the wind as the duo soared high over the Forbidden Forest. 

“I  _ am _ looking!” The younger witch huffed, but she could feel the brunette’s face pressed up against her back. She chose not to say anything further and decided to allow her mate time to get comfortable in her own time without pressure.

The French witch expertly handled the powerful broom, dropping down toward the Black Lake, bringing them down low enough that Hermione could reach out and touch the water. That is, she could if her arms weren’t currently locked in a death grip around Fleur’s waist. Even though she trusted her, she was holding on for dear life. She was still adjusting to flying behind her girlfriend, having been scooped up directly from her spot in the stands at the end of the match for a dramatic exit. 

Hermione sensed the change in temperature and curiously pulled her face away from Fleur’s robes, taking a moment to look around. The weather was surprisingly agreeable for being mid-Spring in the Highlands. The Lake’s surface was still as glass, reflecting the clear blue skies above like a mirror.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Fleur was grinning broadly, feeling the Gryffindor relaxing slightly.

Hermione had to admit, at this moment there was nowhere she would rather be and she nestled against her girlfriend’s back to enjoy the rest of the ride.


End file.
